Maßgeschneidert
by Stoffpferd
Summary: Nach dem Raub der Mafiagelder gedenkt der Joker seine reichhaltige Beute in eine sinnvolle Anschaffung zu investieren...und wird fündig. Three-Shot
1. 1 Maßgebend

**A/N:** Mein dritter Dark Knight Streich; diesmal jedoch beschränkt auf drei kleine Episoden, wöchentlich aktualisiert. Ich wünsche viel Spaß und freue mich über konstruktive Gedanken.

**Disclaimer:** Der Joker und sämtliche Settings aus demselben Universum gehören nicht mir, ich leihe sie mir nur aus. Die Rechte liegen hierbei bei Bob Kane und den DC Comics; die Handlung orientiert sich jedoch einzig und allein an den im Film „The Dark Knight" vorkommenden Elementen und Geschehnissen. Ich kann lediglich Anspruch auf meine Protagonistin erheben, ich verdiene aber – oh Wunder – keinen Cent mit dieser Erzählung.

---

**Maßgeschneidert**

**-1-**

Maßgebend

Die müde Glut des in seiner eigenen unerträglichen Hitze dahinsiechenden Spätsommers schwelte auf dem aufgeweichten, klebrigen Asphalt der Großstadt. Obwohl die Sonne bereits so schräg am Himmel stand, dass es den Anschein erweckte, die stummen gläsernen Fassaden der Wolkenkratzer müssten sie stützen, war es noch immer heiß genug, dass man erwartete, der geronnene Teer würde wabernde Blasen werfen.

Das Zwielicht streute Kaskaden ungesunden purpurnen Lichts über das Stadtbild; weinrote Schatten ergossen sich wie Blutlachen auf Gehwege und Straßen. Auf ihnen pilgerten hunderte, tausende Bewohner Gotham Citys von ihren Arbeitsstätten nach Hause in einem Strom pulsierender Gleichgültigkeit. Ein jeder folgte seinem Weg, mied den Blick des anderen, der in nahezu militaristischem Gleichschritt dem Marschrhythmus der Menge folgte und wie von einem fremden Mechanismus geleitet die schwitzende Stadt durchquerte. Die Luft roch nach Abfällen und Abgasen, war ein stickiger Cocktail aus Unrat und giftigem Atem.

Lauren Catterson stöhnte leise, obwohl die beiden Ventilatoren, die die Eingangstür ihres kleinen gemütlichen Geschäfts zu beiden Seiten flankierten, auf Höchstleistung liefen und die erdrückende Hitze wirbelnd und bebend zu verdrängen versuchten. Sie schloss die Tür mit dem Glasfenster, das ihr einen Ausblick auf die stets mit Hektik gefüllte Straße bot, und drehte schwer seufzend das kleine Pappschild, das signalisierte, ob ihr kleiner Schneiderladen geöffnet oder geschlossen war. Lauren drehte es auf _‚geschlossen'_, wenngleich sie wusste, dass es keinen Unterschied machte, was das Schild sagte. Der kleine Laden, den sie mit viel Leidenschaft, aber leider deutlich weniger Erfolg führte, genoss keine große Kundschaft. Wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst gewesen wäre, hätte sie auf die roten Zahlen, die ihre Bücher schon seit Anfang des Jahres schrieben, reagiert und aufgegeben. Aber Lauren war nicht nur hartnäckig, sondern gefährlich sentimental. Der Laden war das Erbe ihrer Mutter, die ihn mit viel Schweiß und Tränen auf die Beine gestellt hatte. Seit ihrem Tod vor über sechs Jahren hatte Lauren das Geschäft übernommen, bis die Konkurrenz mit wesentlich größerem Grundkapital und reicheren Ressourcen in die Stadt gezogen war und die kleinen Schneidereien nach und nach ausgeschaltet hatte. Sie konnten preiswerter und in größeren Mengen produzieren, verzeichneten demnach einen wesentlich größeren Umsatz. Lauren hingegen war allein, hatte nicht einmal genügend Einkommen verdienen können, um sich eine zuverlässige Assistentin zu leisten, die tagsüber den Verkauf oder aber die Buchhaltung übernehmen konnte. Seit Jahren stemmte sie all diese Aufgaben allein und gelangte allmählich an das Ende ihrer Kräfte.

Immer wieder sprach sie sich selbst Mut zu, sagte sich, dass es nur ein saisonales Problem war, dass die kommende Frühjahrsmode die Wende bringen würde, und wenn nicht das Frühjahr, dann der Sommer, der Herbst, der Winter...doch ihre Einkünfte hatten graduell abgenommen, während ihre Sorgen mit jeder verrinnenden Jahreszeit gleichzeitig gewachsen waren.

Sie strich sich den braunen Pony aus der Stirn und ließ ihre Hand einige Sekunden auf der schweißfeuchten Stirn liegen, während ihre rechte Hand das halbnackte Mannequin an der kühlen, leblosen Schulter berührte, so als erführe sie dadurch Trost. Zu ihrer linken baute sich der Verkaufstresen auf, der sie stumm und grau anglotzte. Stoffproben stapelten sich auf ihm und nickten erschöpft und staubbefleckt im Luftzug der Ventilatoren. Zu ihrer Rechten reihten sich Kleiderständer parallel und ordentlich auf, einige ihrer eigens geschneiderten Kleider hingen an Bügeln dicht an dicht, während sich hinter ihnen ihr kleiner Arbeitsbereich erstreckte.

Sie hatte nicht einmal das nötige Geld, um sich eine neuere Nähmaschine zuzulegen. Ein klassisches Modell prangte unhandlich und klobig auf dem Schreibtisch, eine honiggelbe Stoffstrecke ruhte unter dem Greifer und wartete darauf, vollendet zu werden. Lauren fiel an jedem verdammten Tag in dieses Loch ihrer Existenz, wurde ausnahmslos tagein tagaus mit ihren Ängsten konfrontiert, den Laden schließen und auf der Straße stehen zu müssen. Sie hatte versagt, war dem Traum ihrer Mutter nicht gerecht geworden.

Ihre Finger schlossen sich um die knöcherne Schulter der Puppe, das magere Modell aus porzellanfarbenem Kunststoff. Selbstmitleid brachte sie nicht weiter und doch badete sie Tag für Tag darin, darauf hoffend, dass die Wende bald kommen mochte, nur um immer wieder enttäuscht zu werden.

Lauren wurde aus ihren tristen Gedanken gerissen, als unweit hinter ihr das leise Klingeln der drei Türglöckchen ertönte, die an einem Faden angebracht waren, der verschoben wurde, wann immer die Vordertür ihres Ladens geöffnet wurde.

„Es ist geschlossen", sagte sie und fuhr herum. Über Kundschaft hätte sie erfreut, wenn nicht gar euphorisch sein sollen; seit drei Tagen war sie ihre einzige Gesellschaft während der Öffnungszeiten gewesen. Aber heute war kein guter Tag. Lauren wollte nur noch in ihr schäbiges Einzimmerapartment, dessen Wände so dünn waren, dass man das geräuschvolle Atmen des Nachbarn hören und daran die Zeit messen konnte; wollte schlafen, oder wollte es zumindest versuchen, sofern es die unerträgliche Hitze zuließ. Heute war einer dieser Tage, an dem sie am liebsten alles hingeschmissen und aufgegeben hätte. Solche Tage häuften sich in letzter Zeit, doch wie sooft fehlte ihr der Mut, konsequent zu sein.

Sie hob den Kopf und betrachtete den Kunden, der ihren Laden betreten hatte. Die Tür war klingend hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen, das einfallende, unwirkliche Licht der Dämmerung hüllte seine Gestalt in Schatten, sodass nur eine schmale Korona aus farbigen Nuancen seinem phantomartigen Wesen Form und Akzente verlieh. Lauren sah einen wirren Haarschopf, der kupferfarben im schwindenden Sonnenlicht wirkte, aber in Wahrheit vielleicht blond sein mochte; sie sah die breiten und doch schlanken Schultern, die in einem grauen Jackett steckten und eine flüssige, geschmeidige Linie bildeten, als sie hängend zu beiden Seiten seines Kopfes abfielen wie die Gliedmaßen einer erschlafften Marionette.

Sie wusste nicht, woran es lag, aber es missfiel ihr, sein Gesicht nicht erkennen zu können. So, wie er direkt vor der Tür stand und den Ausgang versperrte, barg er die Aura eines Gespensts, so unwirklich wie ein Schatten, nicht mehr als ein Schemen, den gut und gern ihre eigene Fantasie gezeichnet haben mochte. Sie war der Annahme, der fremde Besucher habe ihre Worte nicht gehört, und wenn er sie doch gehört hatte, so schien er sie nicht sinngemäß verstanden zu haben. Er erwiderte nichts, stand stumm in der Tür, sodass Lauren nur sprach, weil sie es mit der Angst zu tun bekam und der Klang ihrer Stimme ihre Nervosität minderte.

„Tut mir leid. Für heute habe ich geschlossen", wiederholte sie mit Nachdruck und intensivierte unbewusst ihren Griff um die leblose Puppe an ihrer Seite, als sie sah, dass er den Kopf leicht drehte. Das träge Licht malte bronzefarbene Konturen auf seinem Gesicht nach. So erkannte sie im undurchdringlichen Dunkel seines Profils die leicht gewölbte Linie seiner Nase und die gleichmäßig abfallende Fläche seiner Wangen. Alles andere blieb im Dunkeln.

Zum ersten Mal beschlich sie der Eindruck, dass der Neuankömmling nach Ladenschluss vielleicht nur hier war, um Ärger zu machen. In Gotham war kaum ein Geschäft unbefleckt von illegalen Machenschaften. Nicht selten wurden schwarz unter der Ladentheke Waren vertickt, die wenig mit den üblichen Gütern zu tun hatten, die das Geschäft vertrieb. Nur eine Straße weiter hatte die Mafia ihre schmierigen Finger im Spiel, erpresste Anteile an den ohnehin schon mageren Gewinnen und bezeichnete diese großmütig als Schutzgeldzahlungen. Bislang war Lauren davon verschont geblieben. Wahrscheinlich hatte sich herumgesprochen, dass bei ihr nicht viel absprang, dass es sich nicht lohnte, auch sie bis auf den letzten Heller auszuquetschen. Bisher.

Ihre Finger schlossen sich reflexartig um den schmalen Hals des Mannequins, fest genug, um imaginäre Würgemale auf dem makellosen Weiß zu hinterlassen. Dann endlich begann ihr Gegenüber zu sprechen, Erlösung und Schrecknis gleichermaßen. „Wenn...geschlossen ist...warum war die Tür dann offen?"

Die Frage war eine simple, hätte in einer anderen Situation vermutlich höhnisch oder augenzwinkernd gewirkt; aber etwas an dem Tonfall des Fremden verstärkte ihre zittrige Nervosität. Obwohl er leise sprach und seine Stimme einer angenehmen Melodie folgte, lag etwas Bedrohliches hinter der Fassade freundlichen Singsangs.

Lauren blinzelte heftig. Die mangelnde Kundschaft der letzten Tage und Wochen hatte sie neurotisch werden lassen, weswegen sie ein Detail wie simple Sprechweise übersensibilisiert deutete. Das redete sie sich zumindest ein. „Ich war gerade im Begriff zu schließen, also wenn Sie so freundlich wären und..." Sie machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, entschlossen, für ihn keine Ausnahme zu machen und ihn aus dem Laden zu befördern. Ein nicht unbeachtlicher Teil ihres Handelns wurde von der dumpfen Empfindung gelenkt, dass etwas mit diesem Mann nicht in Ordnung war. Dass er gefährlich sein konnte. Es war pure Intuition gepaart mit der Paranoia, die die Schatten eines dämmernden Abends voraus schickten, nicht mehr als ein unbegründbares Gefühl.

Sie verstummte abrupt und blieb stehen, als er sich weich und geschmeidig, fast katzengleich bewegte und sich ihr in den Weg schob, somit verhinderte, dass sie sich an ihm vorbei schieben und den Türknauf erreichen konnte. Der veränderte Winkel des Lichteinfalls offenbarte ihr weitere Passagen seines Gesichts, Passagen, die ihres Erachtens im Dunkel besser aufgehoben gewesen wären. Es mochte nur eine optische Täuschung sein, vielleicht eine Hautunregelmäßigkeit, die das Zwielicht grotesk verstärkte, aber Lauren glaubte, dass dort, wo sein Mund hätte sein sollen, nur eine sichelförmige Kraterlandschaft existierte und aus den Schatten entwuchs. Wie eine Geschwulst stach es aus der glatten Ebene seiner Wangen hervor, ähnlich den Geschwüren eines Aussätzigen.

Lauren wich instinktiv zurück, so als hätte sie sich verbrannt oder gestochen. Noch im selben Moment schalt sie sich unhöflich, schickte es sich schließlich nicht, sich jemandem gegenüber aufgrund von Äußerlichkeiten abweisend zu verhalten. Vielleicht war es ein Ausschlag, der von seinem Mund besitz ergriffen hatte, oder Aknenarben. So wie das Licht sie umrandete, wirkte es allerdings so, als gruben sie sich tief in sein Fleisch.

Die Schneiderin realisierte, dass sie ihn anstarrte, senkte rasch den Blick und räusperte sich leise: „Kommen Sie morgen während der Öffnungszeiten wieder, dann kann ich Ihnen weiterhelfen."

Ihre Stimme hörte sich zittrig und unstet an, verriet zu viel von ihrer irrationalen Furcht. Was für einen Grund hätte der Fremde, sie zu überfallen? Sie hatte nichts, das von wert für ihn hätte sein können. Sie zwang sich zur Ruhe. Er hatte nichts anderes getan, als ihren Laden nach Ende der Öffnungszeiten zu betreten und das ging auf ihre eigene Kappe, weil sie nachlässig genug gewesen war, die Tür nicht gleich zu versperren. Kein Grund also, in Panik auszubrechen. Auch wenn Gotham City nicht gerade das friedlichste Fleckchen auf Erden war, so war es doch schlichtweg übertrieben, in jedem Fremden eine Gefahr zu vermuten.

Wieder unternahm sie den Versuch, sich an ihm vorbei zu stehlen, jedoch mit ähnlichem Misserfolg wie zuvor. Diesmal trat er so energisch in ihren Weg, dass sie beinahe gegen seine Schulter gestoßen wäre. Für den kurzen Augenblick, in dem sie ihm nahe gewesen war, stach ihr ein unerklärlich giftiger Geruch in die Nase. Er roch nicht nach Chemie, viel eher war es die eigentümliche Mixtur verschiedenster Gerüche, die sein sonderbares Parfum komponierte. Ein Hauch von schwerem, süßlichem Moschus war in die herbe Note von etwas anderem eingebunden, dass Lauren in diesem kurzen Moment nicht zuzuordnen wusste. Es mochte albern anmuten, einen Duft als gefährlich zu betiteln, doch genau dieses Attribut schoss ihr durch den Kopf und animierte ihr Herz dazu, kräftig gegen den Brustkorb zu schlagen.

„Ich werde nicht viel von deiner Zeit stehlen", versprach er ihr mit diesem melodischen, seltsam schleichenden und schmeichelnden Unterton. Seine Stimme war tief, aber es kam ihr so vor, als intonierte er jedes Wort bewusst weicher und höher, wie ein Schauspieler, der das gesamte Repertoire seiner Eloquenz zum Besten gab.

Lauren sah zu ihm auf, reichte ihm nur knapp über die Schulter und ahnte, dass ihre Chancen schlecht standen, wenn sie versuchte, ihn zu überwältigen. Selbst wenn er nicht der Kräftigste zu sein schien, strahlte er doch die Präsenz eines Raubtiers aus, das schnell genug reagieren konnte, wenn es nötig war. Im Stillen verfluchte sie sich dafür, ihr Pfefferspray in ihrer Handtasche aufbewahrt zu haben, die natürlich im hinteren Teil des Ladens lag. Es war nur ihr Freibrief, unbeschadet den Weg zwischen ihrer Wohnung und dem Geschäft hinter sich zu bringen. Die Erfahrung, einmal überfallen worden zu sein, hatte sie zu diesem Schritt genötigt, auch wenn sie kein Freund von handgreiflichen Auseinandersetzungen war. Nun aber nützte ihr die kleine handliche Sprühflasche herzlich wenig.

„Bitte...ich...morgen...", murmelte sie zusammenhangslos, verstummte aber abrupt, als er mit einer Hand sein Jackett öffnete und mit der anderen einen Gegenstand aus der Innentasche fischte. Was sie in einem ersten Anflug von Panik für eine Waffe gehalten hatte, entpuppte sich im schweren Scharlachrot des Dämmerlichts als einfacher Umschlag. Lauren realisierte erst jetzt, dass sie angespannt den Atem angehalten hatte. Ihr Blick haftete auf dem Umschlag in seiner Hand; der Umstand, dass er schwarze Lederhandschuhe trug, beruhigte sie nicht unbedingt. Warum lief er im Spätsommer, noch dazu in einem drückend schwülen wie in diesem Jahr mit Handschuhen durch die Gegend? Entweder, weil er Grund hatte, seine Hände zu verbergen, oder aber weil er keine Spuren hinterlassen wollte.

Sie zuckte angstvoll zusammen, als er ihr den Umschlag hinhielt, richtete ihren Blick wieder auf sein in Schatten getauchtes Gesicht. Die Konturen seiner Augen konnte sie vage ausmachen, doch nicht klar und deutlich genug, um aus seinem Blick zu lesen.

„Ich möchte etwas in Auftrag geben", sagte er ruhig und hielt ihr geduldig den Umschlag hin, den sie zu ergreifen zögerte.

„Und...und das wäre?" Ihr Hals war trocken und rau, so als kündigte sich eine Erkältung an. Den Versuch, ihn durch bloße Worte aus dem Laden zu treiben, hatte sie aufgegeben. Er machte nicht den Eindruck, als würde er locker lassen, wenn er sich einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, und wenn er von ihr verlangte, dass sie ihm eine ordentlichere Aufmachung zusammenschneiderte, dann würde sie es tun, wenn es das war, was ihn dazu bewegen würde, sie in Ruhe zu lassen. Seine Anwesenheit machte sie nervös, aber nicht auf eine angenehme Weise.

Der Fremde schlug den Umschlag gegen seine Brust und begann unvermittelt durch den Innenraum des Ladens zu flanieren, gab den Weg nach draußen frei, aber Lauren wusste, dass sie nicht einfach verschwinden und den Laden sich selbst überlassen konnte. So drehte sie sich zu ihm um und beobachtete mit zunehmendem Argwohn, wie er schwingenden Schrittes an den Regalen vorbei zog und einzelne Stoffstrecken betastete, hier und da in sich hineinmurmelte, wie um seine Zustimmung oder aber Abneigung bestimmten Stoffen gegenüber zum Ausdruck zu bringen.

„Ich...äh...brauche einen neuen Anzug", sagte er und drehte sich zu ihr um. Jetzt, da das Licht nicht mehr in seinen Rücken fiel und sein Gesicht schwärzte, konnte sie mehr als nur vage Züge erkennen. Das, was sie für einen Ausschlag gehalten hatte, mussten Narben sein, so tiefschürfend und wulstig, dass sie unmöglich einem schweren Aknebefall in seinen Jugendtagen zugeschrieben werden konnten. Vielmehr sah es aus, als hätte ihm jemand die Mundwinkel aufgeschlitzt. Kraus und ungekämmt fielen ihm Strähnen des hellen Haares in die Stirn, hätten sein linkes Auge verhüllt, hätte er nicht den Kopf schief gelegt. Die Narben an seinem Mund formten ein groteskes, keilförmiges Lächeln, das sich nicht auf seine Lippen übertrug. Es war ein grässlicher Anblick, der sich ihr bot; umso dankbarer war sie, dass die sich mehrenden Schatten des Zwielichts einen Teil seines Gesichts verhüllten.

Mit einer Hand griff er nach einem der herabhängenden Kleider und ließ dessen seidigen Saum verspielt zwischen seinen Fingern hindurchgleiten. Lauren schauderte es bei diesem Anblick.

„Einen Anzug?", wiederholte sie, worauf er den Kopf noch weiter zur Seite neigte und erwiderte: „Einen Anzug. Du weißt doch, was das ist, ein Anzug, meine ich?"

Er bleckte die Zähne im Versuch eines Lächelns, das jedoch einer Drohgebärde anverwandter war. Normalerweise mochte sie es nicht, wenn sie so offenkundig verspottet wurde, aber sie war zu eingeschüchtert, um wirklich aufmüpfig zu reagieren.

„N-natürlich", erwiderte sie und zwang sich zur Ruhe. Es kostete sie viel Überwindung, den Laden zu durchqueren und an ihn heranzutreten, wie sie es üblicherweise tat, um ihr Klientel zu beraten. Obgleich sie keine Waffe an ihm ausmachen konnte, traute sie ihm nicht über den Weg. Er wandte den Kopf in eine andere Richtung und inspizierte eine weitere Rolle samtenen Stoffs, aus den Augenwinkeln jedoch beobachtete er Lauren so genau, dass es ihr nicht entgehen konnte.

„Das ist kein besonders gutes Material", mokierte er sich und rieb mit dem Daumen über die Oberfläche der Rolle, so als könnte er die Konsistenz des Stoffes durch seine Handschuhe hindurch ertasten.

„Für Spezialanfertigungen gebe ich separate Bestellungen auf. Teure Stoffe verkaufen sich nicht besonders gut...ich würde pleite gehen, wenn ich nur exquisite Materialien anbieten würde."

Der Fremde drehte den Kopf und spähte über seine Schulter zu ihr hinab, sein Gesicht wirkte fahl und gegerbt, obwohl er nur wenig älter als sie selbst zu sein schien. Keine Falte zierte sein Gesicht, lediglich seine ungepflegte Aufmachung und die entsetzlichen Narben, die ihre Blicke wie Magnete anzogen, ließen ihn älter wirken als er sein mochte.

„Ein Geschäft kann nur gut laufen, wenn man auch bereit ist..._Opfer_ zu bringen", sagte er ruhig, doch etwas an diesem besonnenen, tiefen Klang dieser Worte ließ Lauren einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf zog leise flüsternd in Erwägung, dass er mit Opfern keine überteuerten Stoffe meinte.

Noch immer sah er sie an, abwartend, wie in einer Art Lauerstellung. Sein Kopf wippte sacht auf und ab, so als nickte er im Stillen sich selbst zu. Seine schroffen Züge zuckten leicht, so als wäre er unentschlossen, ob er ihr ein weiteres weniger schmeichelhaftes Lächeln schenken oder eine Grimasse ziehen sollte. Einzig seine Augen, so dunkel und undurchdringlich, dass Lauren ihnen keine Farbe zuzuordnen wusste, ruhten konstant auf ihr, schienen sie nicht nur zu taxieren, sondern zu durchdringen.

„Also", stieß er plötzlich schnarrend hervor und wedelte mit dem Umschlag gedankenlos vor seiner Brust herum. Was sich darin verbergen mochte, konnte Lauren nur erahnen. Unter dem bräunlichen Papier zeichneten sich mehrere kleine Päckchen in der Größe von Zigarettenschachteln ab.

„Ich _möchteeee_...", er legte den Kopf leicht in den Nacken und verdrehte die Augen, so als hätte er den Faden dessen verloren, was er hatte sagen wollen. Die Art, wie er dieses Wort in die Länge zog und dehnte, brachte Laurens Haut dazu, sich trotz der vorherrschenden Hitze zu einer Gänsehaut zusammenzuziehen. „...ich möchte, ich möchte, ich möchte...", säuselte er vor sich hin, als wäre es ein Mantra, eine Art sinnloser Sprechgesang, in dem er sich verlor, „...ich _möchte_", sagte er noch einmal und schenkte Lauren wieder dieses wölfische Lächeln, das ihr seine vergilbten Zähne zeigte, die wiederum keinem täuschenden Effekt des warmen Lichts verschuldet waren, „...dass du mich neu einkleidest. Von Kopf...bis Fuß." Mit diesen Worten ließ er seinen dunklen Blick über Lauren wandern. In seinen Augen schlummerte keine Anzüglichkeit, keine Zweideutigkeit. Die Schneiderin war sich nicht sicher, ob sie das nicht vielleicht besser und erträglicher gefunden hätte.

„Woran haben Sie gedacht? An Alltagskleidung, oder benötigen Sie etwas für festliche Anlässe?", bemühte sich Lauren angestrengt, professionell zu bleiben. Ihre kindischen, unerklärlichen Ängste beunruhigten sie so sehr, dass sie sich selbst nicht wieder erkannte.

„Festliche Anlässe", wiederholte der Fremde und stieß eine kehlige Lachsalve aus, in der wenig Humor mitschwang. Oder nur Humor, der Lauren so fremd und unheimlich war wie dieser Mann selbst. „...festliche Anlässe klingt gut, wirklich gut", murmelte er und wieder zog er die zerklüfteten Lefzen zu diesem horrenden Grinsen zurück, sodass es Lauren allen Mut kostete, nicht den Blick abzuwenden, „aber ich brauche die Kleidung dann doch eher...für die _Arbeit_."

Die junge Frau schluckte. Obwohl es nur sein Schatten war, der sie berührte, genügte dieser geringe Abstand zu ihm schon, um ihr gehöriges Unbehagen zu bereiten. „In welcher Branche sind Sie tätig, wenn ich fragen darf?" Eigentlich wollte sie das lieber nicht wissen und bezweifelte zudem, eine aufrichtige Antwort zu erhalten.

Ihr Gegenüber schürzte die schrecklich entstellten Lippen und erwiderte mit einem belustigten Funkeln in dem undurchdringlichen Onyx seiner Augen: „Darfst du, Schätzchen, darfst du...ich bin...ich bin...", seine Zunge tanzte fahrig über die zerschlissene Wulst, die seine Unterlippe war; das Geräusch, das sie dabei erzeugte – ein feuchtes, unerwartet lautes Schmatzen – forderte ihre Nackenhärchen dazu auf, dicht an dicht gereiht Spalier zu stehen. „Ich bin...in der _Unterhaltungsbranche_ tätig."

Auf dem Mund, der unnatürlich von grässlichen Narben zu einem Halbmond erweitert wurde, ruhte ein maliziöses Grinsen, ein Lächeln, das zu bösartig war, um sich diese Bezeichnung redlich zu verdienen.

Was er mit Unterhaltungsbranche wohl meinte? Im Fernsehen beschäftigte man jemanden wie ihn mit Sicherheit nicht vor der Kamera.

„Daher darf es ruhig ein wenig..._knalliger_ sein." Er peitschte dieses Wort regelrecht über seine Lippen, wie um dessen Sinn lautsprachig zu untermalen. „Lass mal sehen...", murmelte er und flanierte um sie herum wie eine Hyäne, die nur darauf wartete, dass die angeschlagene Beute zu schwach wurde, um sich gegen den Aasfresser zur Wehr zu setzen, „...wie wäre es mit ein wenig...Farbenfreude?" Er griff blitzschnell mit der freien Hand in das Regal und zog eine violette Rolle ordinären Samts daraus hervor, hielt und drehte es vor seinen Augen und befand es mit einem knappen, aber deutlichen Nicken für gut genug. „Meinst du, daraus ließe sich etwas machen, Püppchen?"

Es missfiel ihr, dass er dazu übergegangen war, ihr diese erniedrigenden Spitznamen zu geben, und doch wies sie ihn nicht darauf hin. Stattdessen nahm sie ihm die Rolle ab und schätzte die Meter, die ihr noch verblieben waren. Der Fremde schien zu erkennen, was sie da tat und nahm ihr die Rolle ebenso geschwind aus der Hand. „Nein, nein, nein, nein, nicht dieser...äh...kratzige Stoff...der ist viel zu schwer...ich muss mich leicht und schnell bewegen können, weißt du? Ich bin...Künstler." Er deutete mit der freien Hand eine elegante und schnelle Bewegung seines Armes an, die einem Pinselstrich oder dem Schwingen eines Dirigierstabes gleichkommen mochte und doch nichts von beidem zu verkörpern schien.

„Wie gesagt, so viele verschiedene Stoffe habe ich nicht auf Lager. Aber ich kann eine Bestellung aufgeben."

Er quittierte ihre Entgegnung mit einem abwesenden Nicken, während er die halbnackte Mannequin befingerte, an der sich Lauren kurz zuvor festgehalten hatte. „Jackett und Anzughose", zählte er auf, ehe er sich mit der unerwarteten Eleganz eines Tänzers drehte, sodass das eher schäbig wirkende graue Jackett, das er im Moment trug, um seinen schmalen Körper schwang. „In diesem Farbton...und dann...brauche ich noch...ein Hemd, eine Weste...und Handschuhe...wie es sich für _anständige_ Gentlemen gehört." Natürlich die Handschuhe. Die hätte sie unter keinen Umständen vergessen.

Seine Augenbrauen tanzten schalkhaft, ein Hinweis darauf, dass er seine Worte nicht sonderlich ernst nahm.

„In...in welcher Farbe?", hörte sie sich fragen, ihre Stimme erklang von ganz weit weg, so als käme sie nicht wirklich aus ihrer Kehle. „Da lass ich mich gern von dir überraschen, Schätzchen...nur...Gelb steht mir nicht wirklich. Macht mich blass." Er nestelte mit der freien Hand an seinem Kragen herum, um ihn zu richten, was dem zerknitterten Stoff, der wie die Flügel eines Papierkranichs eingeknickt war, zu keiner besseren Präsentation verhalf. „Aber es darf gern extravagant sein..." Er bedachte sie mit einem eindringlichen Blick, der hypnotisch auf sie wirkte und ihr schwindlig werden ließ.

„In Ordnung...", sagte sie schwach, hatte endgültig eingelenkt. Nichts war mehr von ihrer vorangegangenen Vehemenz, dass er den Laden verlassen sollte, übrig. Wahrscheinlich hätte er sie dazu bringen können, seine Garderobe noch in dieser Nacht fertig zu schneidern, hätte sie die dafür nötigen teuren Stoffe auf Lager gehabt. Es war verrückt und unheimlich, aber sie sah keinen Weg darin, sich ihm zu entziehen, wenngleich er ihr gegenüber keine einzige Drohung geäußert hatte, die das Gefühl gerechtfertigt hätte, dass er gefährlich war.

Er bewegte sich wieder auf sie zu, ein leichtes Hinken schlich sich in seine Bewegungen ein, das auf eine Verletzung oder aber simple Nachlässigkeit bezüglich jedweder Eleganz schließen ließ. Wieder war es der Umschlag, den er ihr hinhielt und diesmal ergriff sie ihn aus heimlicher Furcht davor, ihn zu erzürnen, wenn sie es wieder nicht täte. Er war ungewöhnlich schwer und obwohl die Neugierde groß war, warf sie keinen Blick hinein.

„Das ist...äh...eine kleine _Anzahlung_." Seine Stimme war um einige Nuancen dunkler geworden, so als wäre es ein illegales Geschäft, einen maßgeschneiderten Anzug in Auftrag zu geben. In Lauren breitete sich das nervöse Gefühl aus, das so flatterig war wie der Flügelschlag hektisch ums Licht tanzender Motten und ihr zuflüsterte, dass es möglicherweise wirklich etwas Verbotenes war, seine Bitte zu erfüllen.

„Für die Stoffe. Mit diesem Zeug", er ließ seinen Blick mit verächtlich verzogenen Mundwinkeln, die trotz allem immer noch für ihn weiterlächelten, über die Auslage schweifen und rümpfte abschließend die Nase, „kommst du mir besser nicht an."

Diese Worte sprach er leise und nachdrücklich, der tiefe Bass seiner Stimme schwang so intensiv in der stickigen Luft, dass er nachhaltig oszillierend über ihre Wirbelsäule kroch und diese mit nahezu krampfender Gänsehaut versah. Das zähnefletschende Lächeln, das er folgen ließ, bestätigte Lauren in der Annahme, es mit einem Verrückten zu tun bekommen zu haben.

„Natürlich nicht." Lauter als ein Flüstern waren ihre Worte nicht, selbst wenn sie es gewollt hätte, hätte sie nicht lauter sprechen können. Wie gelähmt von seiner fast schon infernalischen Präsenz, sah sie sich außerstande, auch nur einen Finger zu rühren oder sich dessen zu vergewissern, dass es wirklich eine Baranzahlung war, die in dem Umschlag in ihren Händen verborgen lag. Er legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete sie mit einem gewissen Amüsement, das Lauren völlig abhanden gekommen war. Sie fand diese sonderbare Situation alles andere als unterhaltsam.

Der Fremde mit dem entsetzlichen Narbengeflecht hob den linken Arm und schüttelte den Ärmel seines Jacketts beiseite, nur um einen Blick auf sein nacktes Handgelenk zu werfen. „Ah, es ist schon spät und ich habe noch zu tun, zu tun habe ich, oh ja."

Lauren wusste nicht, was sie skurriler finden sollte – den Umstand, dass er vorgab, die Uhrzeit auch ohne Zuhilfenahme eines Zeitmessers ablesen zu können oder dass er plötzlich vor sich hinplapperte wie ein Papagei.

Er straffte seine seltsam vornüber gebeugte Gestalt und drehte seinen Kopf hin und her, was seine Wirbel mit einem hörbaren Knacken kommentierten, das Lauren abermals erschaudern ließ. Dann begann er vor sich hinzusummen und schob sich an ihr vorbei, spazierte geradewegs auf den Ausgang zu.

„Warten Sie! Ich habe doch Ihre Maße gar nicht!" Am liebsten hätte sie sich selbst für diese Worte geohrfeigt. Anstatt darüber froh zu sein, dass sich dieser unheimliche Zeitgenosse aus ihrem Laden trollte, lud sie ihn dazu ein, noch länger hier zu bleiben.

Er drehte sich halb zu ihr um, warf erneut einen sinnlosen Blick auf sein bloßes Handgelenk und seufzte laut: „So leid es mir tut und ich gern noch auf einen Plausch bliebe, so habe ich doch _Verpflichtungen_, denen ich nachkommen muss. Ohne Stoffe wirst du ohnehin nicht mit der Arbeit beginnen können, also schlaaage ich vooor..." Wieder glitt seine Zunge wie die einer Schlange über seine Lefzen. Der bloße Anblick erzeugte in ihr Übelkeit. „...dass ich in den nächsten Tagen wiederkomme, damit wir uns auch darum kümmern können."

Lauren gefiel die Art nicht, mit der er sie musterte. Das Gefühl, die verwundete Beute eines lauernden Aasfressers zu sein, stahl sich in ihr Bewusstsein zurück. Dennoch ertappte sie sich dabei, wie sie benommen nickte, während er sich zufrieden umdrehte, die Tür öffnete und sich gegen den vorübergehenden Passantenstrom richtete.

Die Glöckchen am Türrahmen, die Lauren wegen ihres freundlichen und hellen Spiels nie als lästig empfunden hatte, schrillten nun in schmerzender Dissonanz über ihrem Kopf, als sie sich an die Tür begab, um sie zuzustoßen und mit einer hastigen Handbewegung abzuschließen. Das pflaumenfarbene Licht einer prächtig gedeihenden Dämmerung verschluckte den unheimlichen Besucher, doch das Wissen um sein Verschwinden erfüllte Lauren nicht gerade mit Erleichterung. Er würde wiederkommen, dessen war sie sich sicher. Für den Streich eines Witzbolds war seine ganze Art und sein Anliegen zu beängstigend und echt gewesen.

Als sie sich vergewisserte, dass er wirklich weitergezogen war, betrachtete Lauren den Umschlag in ihrer Hand. Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung strich sie sich eine schulterlange Strähne aus dem Gesicht und begab sich auf zittrigen Beinen in den hinteren Teil ihres Ladens. Die Ventilatoren summten in routinierter Monotonie; ihre Stimmen waren zu einer Lautstärke angeschwollen, die Lauren unerträglich vorkam. Im Vorübergehen zog sie die Stecker und ließ die wenig nützlichen Störenfriede verstummen.

Mit einem Klicken sprang die kleine Schreibtischleuchte an, als sich Lauren auf den schlecht gefederten Bürostuhl niederließ, der längst seine letzte Ruhe auf dem Sperrmüll hätte finden müssen, hätte Lauren die nötigen Mittel besessen, sich einen richtig bequemen Arbeitsstuhl zu leisten.

Ihre Finger zitterten, als sie den klebrigen Falz des Umschlags Zentimeter für Zentimeter aufzupfte. Das Papier erzeugte ein knisterndes Geräusch, ein verhaltenes Seufzen, das sich nicht erst die Mühe machte, den langen Weg über ihre Ohren zurückzulegen, sondern sich direkt in ihren Verstand einnistete. Ihr Atem war nicht mehr als ein stockendes Keuchen, das Herz schlug ihr so schnell, dass ihr gesamter Hals mit jedem Pulsschlag pochte.

Als sie den Umschlag geöffnet hatte, kippte sie ihn und schüttete dessen Inhalt auf ihren Schreibtisch. Sie hätte genauso gut mit den Fingern nach dem Inhalt fischen können, aber ihre lebhafte und irrationale Fantasie verbot es ihr, um unangenehmen Überraschungen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Auf dem Tisch landeten mit seidenweichem, zaghaftem Klopfen mehrere gut verschnürte Bündel von Geldscheinen. Lauren ergriff nach einigem ungläubigen Zögern eines von ihnen und beleuchtete den obenauf liegenden Schein im warmen Licht der kleinen Lampe. Es war eine Hundertdollarnote.

Eilig löste sie die papiernen Bänder, die die Bündel zusammenhielten und begann jeden Schein zu prüfen. Obwohl sie keine Expertin auf diesem Gebiet war, schienen ihr die Geldscheine keine Fälschungen zu sein. Wieder und wieder drehte sie die glatten und makellosen Noten in ihren Händen, begleitet von fassungslosem Kopfschütteln. Alles in allem hatten in dem Umschlag zweitausend Dollar gesteckt. Das, was er großmütig als _‚Anzahlung' _bezeichnet hatte, genügte, um Stoffe für eine zweite oder dritte Ausführung seiner Bestellung zu ordern. Nie hatte sie so viel Geld in bar vor sich liegen gehabt, doch egal, wie oft sie die Noten in ihren Händen drehte und wendete, sie verschwanden nicht wie von Geisterhand, sondern blieben real.

Das Geld war der letzte Beweis, den Lauren benötigt hatte, um die Theorie von einem schlechten Scherz zu verwerfen. Es war kein Witz, kein Streich, kein Spaß. Wenngleich der fremde Kunde ein immerwährendes Lächeln auf den Zügen getragen hatte, war Lauren nicht mehr nach Lachen zumute, wenn sie daran dachte, dass er wiederkommen würde. Und das würde er, daran zweifelte sie nicht.

-tbc-


	2. 2 Maßnahme

**Maßgeschneidert**

**-2-**

Maßnahme

Die Anzeige des Funkweckers war nicht mehr die neuste. Sie unterschlug den filigranen Querbalken, der die Acht als Acht auszeichnete, und degradierte sie zu einer Null, verfälschte die Uhrzeit, die für Lauren ohnehin nicht von großer Bedeutung war. Seit Stunden lag sie in ihrem Bett, wälzte sich von einer Seite auf die andere, ohne auch nur einmal ein Auge zuzutun. Ihr fehlte nicht nur die körperliche Auslastung, die ein anstrengender Arbeitstag mit sich gebracht hätte, in ihrem Kopf veranstalteten zudem die unterschiedlichsten Gedanken eine zermürbende Hetzjagd. Vielleicht lag es an dem Umschlag mit dem vielen Geld, den sie zur Sicherheit unter ihrem Kopfkissen deponiert hatte, dass sie nicht schlafen konnte.

Als die leuchtend roten Ziffern ihres Weckers schließlich den kuriosen Sprung von 4:40 auf 4:49 vollendeten, schlug sie stöhnend das schweißfeuchte Laken zurück, das ihr als Decke diente, und schwang die Beine über die Bettkante. Sie gewährte den Dämonen der Nacht, die sich in ihr Schlafzimmer gestohlen haben mochten, noch einen letzten Augenblick in den Schatten, bevor sie die kleine Lampe auf ihrem Nachttisch anknipste und die kleine Parzelle, in der sie zur Nachtruhe zu kommen gedachte, mit sterilem Flackern ausleuchtete.

Seufzend strich sie sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht, während sich irgendwo in einem anderen Teil der Stadt ein erlösendes Gewitter mit dem Paukenschlag seines Donners ankündigte. Einige Minuten blieb Lauren auf ihrer Bettkante sitzen und versuchte sich an den Kopfschmerz zu gewöhnen, der hinter ihren Schläfen pochte und sie dafür strafte, dass sie nicht geschlafen hatte. Die Geschehnisse des Vorabends hatten sie unerbittlich wach gehalten, wieder und wieder hatte sich seine melodische und doch schnarrende Stimme in ihren Kopf geschlichen; wann immer sie es gewagt hatte, die Lider zu schließen, war der Anblick seiner entstellten Mundpartie beängstigend deutlich auf den Schatten ihrer Netzhaut erschienen.

Sie schob das Daunenkissen beiseite und zog den Umschlag darunter hervor, legte ihn auf ihren Schoß und überlegte, ob es vielleicht klüger war, die Polizei zu verständigen und die Unsumme beschlagnahmen zu lassen. Dafür hätte sie aber das Geld nicht anrühren sollen, hätte nicht die Banderolen entfernen sollen. Sie hatte Fingerabdrücke daran hinterlassen und man würde ihr unterstellen können, einen Teil des Geldes unterschlagen zu haben. Hinzukam, dass der Fremde nichts anderes getan hatte, als eine Bestellung aufzugeben und das war noch lange nicht illegal, selbst wenn er ihr weder Namen noch Kontaktdaten genannt hatte. Dennoch hätte sie sich erheblich sicherer gefühlt, wenn sie Polizeischutz genossen hätte, wenn er wieder zurückkehrte. Ohne konkreten Grund würde man ihr aber keine Streife stellen, dafür herrschte bekanntlich zu großer Personalmangel in den Reihen der Ordnungshüter.

Wer war so verrückt, so viel Bargeld in Gotham mit sich herumzuschleppen? Was für ein Mann fürchtete sich nicht davor, ausgeraubt und fertig gemacht zu werden? Entweder jemand, der zu naiv war, um die Gefahren dieser Stadt richtig einschätzen zu können, oder aber jemand, der es an Verschlagenheit und Gewaltbereitschaft mit jedem Abschaum Gothams aufnehmen konnte.

Eine Gänsehaut, die nicht auf das Empfinden von Kälte beruhte, breitete sich epidemisch auf ihren Armen und Beinen aus. Lauren warf den Umschlag auf das zerwühlte Laken, so als hätte der bloße Kontakt mit ihm ihr Unbehagen ausgelöst. Mit den Händen rieb sie über ihre Arme, wie um sich aufzuwärmen, erhob sich gleichzeitig und stakte richtungslos durch den kleinen Raum. Irgendwo in einer Wohnung über ihr fiel etwas Schweres polternd zu Boden, infolgedessen jemand laut und unfein fluchte. Lauren beschloss, zu duschen, sich anzuziehen und im Anschluss ihre Bank aufzusuchen, um das Geld einzuzahlen. Selbst wenn der Fremde doch nicht zurückkam, um sie Maß nehmen zu lassen, erfüllte es Lauren mit gehöriger Nervosität, so viel Geld bar mit sich zu führen. Grundlegend gefiel es ihr _überhaupt nicht_, das fremde Geld in ihrem Besitz zu wissen, konnte sie sich schließlich nicht erklären, woher es stammte. Auch wenn sie jeden einzelnen Schein bitter nötig hatte, war der Gedanke, es zu behalten, von ihrem nagenden schlechten Gewissen begleitet.

Der Mann hatte behauptet, in der Unterhaltungsbranche tätig zu sein, trug aber Kleidung, die nicht auf herausragenden Wohlstand schließen ließ, der wiederum seinen Barbesitz von zweitausend Dollars auch nur im Entferntesten erklärt hätte. Wo auch immer er so viel Geld herhatte, um ihr eine Anzahlung zu finanzieren, die das Überleben ihres Ladens für mehrere Monate gesichert hätte – in ihrer Vorstellung wehrte sich etwas vehement dagegen, dass es ein ehrenhaft verdienter Betrag war. Und wenn er – auf welche Weise auch immer – zu diesem Reichtum gekommen war, warum gab er so viel Geld für nur eine neue Garnitur aus? Sonderlich eitel war er ihr nicht vorgekommen mit dem ungewaschenen, krausen Haar, das stellenweise verfilzt wirkte, weil es lange nicht mehr gekämmt worden war, und dem von Narbengewebe zerfurchten Gesicht. „Du siehst Gespenster", schalt sie sich selbst leise und machte sich dann kopfschüttelnd daran, ihr Tagwerk zu verrichten.

Sie musste zur Ruhe kommen, diese zittrige Paranoia abstreifen, die ihr klares Denken vernebelte. Wenn sie das Geld erst einmal eingezahlt hatte, so war sie sich sicher, würde sie sich umgehend besser fühlen.

---

Vier Stunden später und in der Gesellschaft eines Potts frisch gebrühten Kaffees saß Lauren an ihrem Schreibtisch und blätterte die Seiten des Katalogs durch, über den sie über Jahre ihre Schneidermaterialien bezog. Groß und klobig lag er aufgeschlagen vor ihr, eine Seite dünner als die Epithelien einer feinen Blüte. Viele Stellen hatte sie mit Lesezeichen versehen, weil sie diverse Stoffe und Muster für passend erachtet hatte. Es war abstrus, dem seltsamen Fremden eine Kollektion zu unterbreiten, aber andererseits war das ihr Job, und je professioneller sie sich dieser Aufgabe stellte, desto weniger Probleme würde sie bekommen. Noch nie hatte sie aus persönlichen Gründen davor zurückgeschreckt, ihre Arbeit zu machen und dieser Fremde, so eigentümlich er sich auch aufführte, würde daran nichts ändern.

Die kleine Stärkung in Form eines Bagels und ausreichend flüssigen Koffeins hatte ihre Unsicherheit zwischenzeitlich verblassen lassen, wenngleich sie nicht leugnen konnte, das jeder an der Glastür vorüberhuschende Schatten und jeder einem leichten Windstoß verschuldete Glockenklang über der Eingangstür ihr Herz in doppelter Geschwindigkeit schlagen ließ. Der heutige Tag – ein Freitag – war einer der besseren. Im Laufe des Tages suchten sie gut ein Dutzend Kunden auf, um entweder Kleidungsstücke ändern zu lassen, sich über Anfertigungskosten zu informieren, oder aber das ein oder andere Stück zu erwerben. Es war nicht viel, das über die Ladentheke ging, aber immerhin besser als gar nichts. Den gesamten Tag verbrachte sie mit der düsteren Vorahnung, ihren unheimlichen Besucher wiederzusehen, doch er kreuzte nicht auf. Dass er nicht während der Öffnungszeiten vorbeikam, wunderte sie nicht sonderlich, aber dass er letztlich gar nicht auftauchte, beunruhigte sie. Auch samstags ließ er sich nicht blicken, am Sonntag war ihr Laden geschlossen und auch am Montag ereignete sich nichts, das aus dem Rahmen gefallen wäre.

Fast schon erlaubte sich Lauren in den üblichen Trott zurückzukehren, dachte immer weniger an den eigenartigen Kunden, bis sie am Dienstagabend an ihrem Schreibtisch saß, ihre Nähmaschine ratternd eine eingerissene Naht korrigieren ließ und leise vor sich hinsummte. Es war bereits dunkel, nach neun Uhr abends, der Laden war längst geschlossen und diesmal hatte sie auch darauf geachtet, ihn wirklich zuzuschließen.

Es war ein leises, dennoch penetrantes Klopfen, kaum mehr als ein metallisches Klicken, das sie aufgrund seiner Beharrlichkeit von ihrer Arbeit ablenkte. Als sie den Kopf hob, hielt sie erschrocken den Atem an. Vor der Tür zeichnete sich die große und schlanke Silhouette des Fremden ab, die sie nur an dem wirr abstehenden Haarschopf als solche ausmachen konnte. Er schlug mit einem kleinen handlichen Gegenstand gegen die Scheibe ihrer Tür, eine der Straßenlaternen ummalte sein künstliches Grinsen mit gespenstisch kühlem Licht. Er sah aus wie eine Figur aus einem alptraumhaften Gemälde. Und doch stand Lauren auf und schritt auf die Tür zu, verharrte einige Sekunden vor der verschlossenen Barriere aus durchsichtigem Glas und sah ihn an. Die rechte Hand hielt er noch erhoben und zur Faust geballt, das schwarze Leder seiner Handschuhe spannte um seine Fingerknöchel. Seine Augen wirkten dunkler als bei seinem letzten Besuch, es sah fast aus, als umrandeten schmale Linien schwarzen Kajals seine Lider. Er löste seine Faust auf, spreizte einen Finger nach dem anderen ab und winkte ihr damit zu. Es war eine verstörende und beängstigende Geste, aber dennoch wanderte Laurens Hand wie automatisch zu dem Türknauf, umfasste ihn und löste das Schloss. Je schneller sie diese Angelegenheit hinter sich brachte, desto besser.

Die Glocken schlugen hell und aufgeregt aneinander, als sie die Tür öffnete und beiseite trat, um ihm Einlass zu gewähren. „Guten Abend, _Missyyy_", raunte er ihr gedehnt zu, während er über die Schwelle trat. Draußen vor der Tür rauschte der Regen, der in dünnen Bindfäden vom Himmel fiel, aber keine Erfrischung mit sich brachte. Die drückende Schwüle lungerte standhaft in den Gassen der Stadt und machte keine Anstalten, ihre Posten aufzugeben.

Der Fremde ging schleichenden Schrittes durch den Laden, an der Theke vorbei und ließ Lauren an der Tür stehen, die sie daraufhin mit klopfendem Herzen schloss.

„Ich hab schon gedacht, Sie würden nicht mehr kommen", sagte sie, nicht weil sie sich darüber freute, dass er doch erschienen war, sondern um Konversation zu machen, die die angespannte Stille zwischen ihnen überbrückte. Seine Schritte hallten auf dem glatten Parkettboden wieder, als er sich in den hinteren Teil des Verkaufsraumes begab und seinen Blick forschend über die Regale gleiten ließ, als wäre er noch nie zuvor hier gewesen.

„Oh, ich...bedaure, dass du hast warten müssen, Schätzchen, ich bedaure es _wirklich_." Er drehte sich zu ihr um, während er sein Jackett richtete. Es war das gleiche graue Sakko, das er schon beim ersten Mal getragen hatte. „Aber du weißt ja, wie das ist...", er streckte die Arme aus und ließ sie klatschend wieder gegen seine Seiten fallen, „...manchmal hat man so viel zu tun, dass man nachher...", er griff nach einem einzelnen Kleiderbügel und versetzte ihm einen so kräftigen Stoß, dass er um die Metallstange zirkulierte, um wenig später schwungvoll zu Boden zu gehen, „...gar nicht mehr weiß, wo einem der _Kopf_ steht."

Er stand inmitten des Raums und überließ es seinen auf ewig verzerrten Mundwinkeln, ein Lächeln zu zeichnen.

„Also...", wieder streckte er seine Arme aus, sodass er kurzzeitig einer Vogelscheuche ähnelte. Einer Vogelscheuche, die nicht nur Vögel in die Flucht zu schlagen verstand. „Warum...äh...schnappst du dir nicht dein hübsches Maßband und machst dich an die Arbeit, hm? Du musst wissen...ich bin ein vielbeschäftigter Mann und...habe noch einige Termine." Er leckte sich delikat die Lippen und verzog den Mund zu einer grimmigen Grimasse. Als sich Lauren immer noch nicht in Bewegung setzte, fügte er hinzu: „Ich habe nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit." Er ließ die letzte Silbe schnalzend ausklingen, so als er hätte er etwas mit ihr ausgespuckt. Obwohl sein Tonfall nicht herrisch oder befehlend war, verschaffte er sich mit diesen wenigen Worten Überlegenheit und Autorität.

Lauren wagte es nicht, ihm zu widersprechen, obwohl sie für gewöhnlich nicht schüchtern war und sich noch weniger herumkommandieren ließ. Es war etwas an ihm, das sie spuren ließ, eine instinktive Ahnung davon, dass er ihr andernfalls Schwierigkeiten machen könnte und bestimmt nicht davor zurückschreckte, es auch zu _tun_. Geschwind trat sie auf ihn zu, holte ein Maßband aus einer der Schreibtischschubladen und begann es auseinander zu ziehen. Maß zu nehmen, verlangte von ihr ab, nah genug an ihn heranzutreten, dass sie sein verstörendes Parfum einatmete und seinen warmen, ruhigen Atem auf ihrer Haut spürte, als er den Kopf zu ihr hinabneigte. Am allerschlimmsten jedoch war die leise Bitte, die sie an ihn richtete: „Bitte entkleiden Sie sich." Sie war routiniert genug, nicht mehr in Verlegenheit zu geraten, wenn sich Wildfremde halbnackt in ihrer Nähstube zur Maßnahme präsentierten, aber in seinem Fall war es doch ein wenig befremdlich und beunruhigend. Wenn er im Gesicht schon diese schrecklichen Narben trug, wie würde dann erst sein übriger Körper aussehen?

Er schenkte ihr ein süffisantes Grinsen und hob die Braue zu einem nonchalanten Bogen. „Bis aufs letzte Hemd?", fragte er und zupfte neckisch an seinem Jackett, ehe er sich mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung, die sie ihm so nicht zugetraut hätte, aus dem Kleidungsstück schälte. Sorgsam breitete er es auf einer Stuhllehne aus und Lauren bildete sich ein, ein leises Klimpern wahrzunehmen, als der Inhalt seiner Tasche gegen das robuste Holz schwang. Erst als sie sich dessen gewahr wurde, dass er sie mit schief gelegtem Kopf musterte, räusperte sie sich und merkte, wie das Blut in ihre Wangen schoss und diese zum Glühen brachte.

„Nein...äh...nur bis auf die Unterwäsche bitte."

Der Fremde erwiderte daraufhin nichts, sondern entledigte sich besonnen seiner Handschuhe, warf sie zu dem Jackett auf den Stuhl, knöpfte dann nach und nach das graublaue, leicht gestreifte Hemd auf, das er trug. Lauren wollte ihm nicht dabei zusehen, wie er sich vor ihr auszog, aber dennoch konnte sie den Blick nicht von ihm abwenden. Er schien es nicht als Beleidigung aufzufassen, sondern gab ihr mit dem ein oder anderen knappen, kehligen Glucksen zu verstehen, dass er diese Situation äußerst komisch fand. Zuletzt stieg er aus seiner grauen Hose und entblößte lange schlanke Beine, an deren Füßen er wirr und bunt karierte Strümpfe trug. Lauren schüttelte unterschwellig den Kopf. Es war besser, wenn sie keine Fragen stellte. Wenigstens hatte er ihr den Gefallen getan und eine Unterhose angezogen, die recht schlicht war im Vergleich zu seiner übrigen Aufmachung und seinen extravaganten Wünschen.

„Kann's jetzt...äh...losgehen?", fragte er mit einem fast kindlich-naiven Gesichtsausdruck und Lauren nickte abwesend, musste sich zwingen, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Sein Oberkörper war hager, die Brust eingesunken wie bei einem halbstarken Teenager. Kein Haar zierte die flache Ebene seines Brustbeins. Ein bisschen zu deutlich sichtbar traten seine Rippenbögen unter der blassen, etwas teigig wirkenden Haut hervor. Verblassende Hämatome und zahllose keilförmige Narben bedeckten seinen Körper wie eine groteske Form des Körperschmucks. Lauren schluckte schwer, als sie ihn so sah. In der Unterhaltungsbranche prügelte man sich für gewöhnlich nicht oder bearbeitete sich mit dem Messer.

„Stehen Sie bitte locker und gerade da", wies sie ihn an, als sie das Maßband auseinander zog und sich ihm zögerlich näherte. „Locker bin ich, sehr locker sogar", griente er sie an und fügte mit lakonisch hinzu: „Im Gegensatz zu dir, mein Schatz." Lauren überging diese Anmerkung und trat an ihn heran.

Sie setzte das Band an sein Handgelenk an, fühlte das kraftvolle, rhythmische Klopfen seines Pulses durch das feine Geflecht seiner Adern und war bemüht, sich ihr Unbehagen nicht anmerken zu lassen, als sie ihn leise bat, das Band festzuhalten, woraufhin ihre Finger kurzzeitig in Kontakt mit den seinen kamen, deren Spitzen von einer kreideartig weißen Substanz überzogen waren. Sie spannte das Band, drückte es an die Wölbung seiner Schulter und las die Inchanzahl ab, wiederholte diese Prozedur dann mit dem anderen Arm. Sie vermied es, zu ihm aufzuschauen, aber spürte seinen Blick unentwegt auf ihr ruhen. Lauren selbst atmete nur flach oder hielt manchmal sogar den Atem an, ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein. Das Herz hämmerte ihr so heftig gegen den Brustkorb, dass sie meinte, er könnte es hören. Erst als er leise zu lachen begann, nein, vielmehr kicherte wie ein aufgeweckter kleiner Junge, fand sie den Mut, ihn anzusehen.

Seine Augen blickten dunkel und beunruhigend ausdruckslos auf sie hinab, das warme Licht der Schreibtischlampe gab einen verstörenden Ausblick auf seine zerfurchten Mundwinkel frei, entsetzliche Narben, von denen sie keine Vorstellung hatte, wie sie entstanden waren.

„Warum denn so angespannt, hm?" Er hatte die Arme bis eben noch ausgestreckt gehalten, doch plötzlich zog er sie zurück und schloss seine Hände um Laurens Schultern. Die junge Frau zuckte heftig zusammen, sicher, dass er Schreckliches mit ihr tun würde. Und sie war auch noch dumm genug gewesen, diesem Unhold die Tür zu öffnen. Aber er tat nichts, ließ einfach seine langen, recht zierlichen Finger auf ihrer Schulter ruhen und musterte sie mit unverhohlener Neugierde: „Bist du nervös?" Seine rechte Hand löste sich von ihrer Schulter und ging dazu über, ihr langes braunes Haar zu streicheln, eine intime Geste, die sie nicht einmal all ihren Liebschaften gestattet hatte.

Lauren erstarrte, versuchte, sich ihm zu entziehen, aber scheiterte kläglich daran. Etwas an seiner Art lullte sie ein, machte sie trunken wie ein inhaliertes Halluzinogen. Als seine Hand auf ihren Hals glitt und kurz darauf über ihre Wange strich, schnappte sie hektisch und überdeutlich nach Luft, was seine Mundwinkel amüsiert zucken ließ, das wuchernde, aber dennoch geschmeidige Narbengewebe zog sich zu groben Wellen zusammen wie der Körper einer Raupe.

„Ein...ein wenig", erwiderte sie die größte Untertreibung, die je über ihre Lippen gekommen war.

„Aber wieso?", fragte er mit einem gestellten Ausdruck kindlicher Naivität. Die Brauen hatte er karikierend in die Höhe gezogen, sodass sie seine Augen in hohen, geschwungenen Bögen umrahmten. In Kombination mit seinem eingemeißelten Grinsen bot sein Gesicht einen maskenhaften Anblick und vermittelte ihr das ungute Gefühl, dass genau diese Maske verhinderte, dass sie sehen konnte, wer er wirklich war. Es kostete sie Überwindung, aber Lauren legte ihre Hand auf die seine und schob sie langsam von ihrem Gesicht. Es gelang ihr nur, weil er es zuließ, das wusste sie mit beängstigender Gewissheit.

„Weil ich...meine Arbeit machen möchte und es mich irritiert, wenn Sie...wenn Sie..."

„Wenn ich...?", äffte er ihren zittrigen Tonfall nach, ohne aber eine Spur von Spott oder Hohn im Blick zu tragen. Er schien wahrlich ein Meister der Maskerade zu sein; nicht nur was das Verhüllen seiner Gedanken oder Gefühle, sondern ebenso sein gesamtes Gebaren anbelangte. Es war, als spielte er eine Partie Poker gegen sie und machte es ihr unmöglich, in seine Karten zu spähen.

„Wenn Sie mir so viel Bargeld in die Hand drücken, mir nicht Ihren Namen nennen und...und mich anfassen", äußerte sie ihr Missfallen verdrießlich. Es war ihr Laden, ihr Territorium, und doch fühlte sich Lauren ganz eindeutig unterlegen.

„Du hast mich nie danach gefragt", stellte er leise über ihr fest, ohne die Hand von ihr zu nehmen, schenkte ihr ein nonchalantes Lächeln, das seine Augen nicht erreichte und eine eingebrannte Lüge war.

„Wie bitte...?", krächzte sie heiser, war wie benommen von diesem eigenartig hypnotischen Einfluss, den er auf sie hatte. Sie wusste, dass er gefährlich war, aber dennoch konnte sie sich ihm nicht entziehen. Im Gegenteil. Auf verrückte Weise weckte er ihre Neugierde, mehr von ihm zu erfahren, um sich einen Sinn hinter seinem aparten Auftreten und Handeln zusammenzureimen.

„Du hast mich nicht nach meinem Namen gefragt, Schätzchen, also...hab ich ihn dir nicht gesagt." Er zwinkerte ihr schelmisch zu, wiegte seinen Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen und fuhr sich mit dieser unbewusst anmutenden Geste hastig über die zerrütteten Untiefen seines Mundes. Sein Atem blies ihr warm und schal entgegen, stank nicht, aber roch auch nicht angenehm, eher wie abgestandener Wein, der noch nicht ganz zu Essig gegoren war.

„Wie heißen Sie denn?", fragte sie, ihre Stimme kaum lauter als ein Lufthauch, der nicht einmal kraftvoll genug war, ein Windspiel in Bewegung zu versetzen.

„Namen, Namen, Namen...was hast du nur davon, wenn du meinen Namen kennst? Meinst du wirklich, mich dadurch zu _kennen_, Zuckerpüppchen?", lenkte er ab. Er sagte es in seinem verschlagenen Singsang, durch einen Schleier aufgesetzter Unbeschwertheit hindurch, wie sie einem Animateur zueigen war. Trotzdem hörte Lauren einen leicht gereizten Unterton heraus oder bildete ihn sich zumindest ein.

„Nein, ich...nein...es ist nur...", es fiel ihr nicht leicht, in ganzen Sätzen zu sprechen, wenn er sie so taxierte und die unerwartete Wärme seiner Hand auf ihrer bloßen Schulter ruhte, „...wenn ich Bestellungen aufgebe, dann auf einen bestimmten Namen."

Er legte den Kopf zur Seite, das fettige blonde Haar klebte in der Hitze des Spätsommers regelrecht an seinem Nacken, kräuselte sich im Zuge der hohen Luftfeuchtigkeit noch stärker am Ansatz. „Weißt du, Schätzchen..."

„Lauren", warf sie wagemutig ein, doch er überging sie mit einem abermaligen nachdrücklichen „_Schätzchen_", ehe er fortfuhr: „Ich bin Künstler und wie es sich für Künstler gehört, arbeiten sie unter einem Künstlernamen, leuchtet dir das ein?" Sie nickte, als seine Finger gönnerhaft ihre Wange tätschelten. Dass sie aus seinem Mund von seiner wahren Identität erfuhr, konnte sie also vergessen. Er lehnte sich leicht zurück, produzierte ein durch Mark und Bein gehendes, schnalzendes Geräusch mit seinen Lippen und fuhr in einem Tonfall fort, der Lauren das Gefühl gab, flüssigen Stickstoff durch ihre Adern fließen zu haben.

„Ich bin noch nicht lange in..._Gotham_..." Verachtung und Kälte schwang in seiner Stimme mit, als er den Namen der Stadt artikulierte; er schien diesem Ort nicht wohl gesonnen zu sein, „...daher bezweifle ich, dass du schon von mir gehört hast...aber du wirst von mir hören, Schätzchen, das..._verspreche_ ich dir. Und wenn es soweit ist, wirst du dich erinnern und wissen, wer diesen Anzug in Auftrag gegeben hat." Seine Worte waren nicht nur so daher gesagt, sie entsprachen purem Ernst. Ernst und einer Spur Wahnsinn, der Laurens Herz sinken ließ. Seine Finger erkundeten ihr Profil, erreichten die kantige Linie ihres Kinns und griffen es kurzzeitig fest genug, um Lauren zusammenzucken zu lassen.

„Bitte...ich...stelle keine Fragen mehr...ich...lassen Sie mich nur meine Arbeit machen", flüsterte sie mit rauer Stimme. Seine Berührungen irritierten sie, das Echo seiner gesäuselten Worte klang verstörend in ihrem Kopf nach.

„Aber sicher, Engelchen, sicher doch...nur zu", er ließ seinen Blick forsch über sie gleiten und senkte dann beide Arme. Lauren war in diesem Moment, als würde eine unsagbar schwere Bürde von ihren Schultern genommen. Der Impuls, kehrtzumachen und davonzulaufen war stark, aber nicht übermächtig. Er duellierte mit ihrer gefährlichen Neugierde und ihrer Professionalität. Lauren hatte sich schon immer schwer damit getan, sich die Gleichgültigkeit anzutrainieren, die man zum Überleben in Gotham brauchte. Zu oft hinterfragte sie geschäftliche Schritte, grübelte alles in Grund und Boden, aber diesmal zwang sie sich dazu, sich nicht zu fragen, wer dieser wunderliche Mann eigentlich war, woher er kam und woher das Geld stammte, dass er in nicht unbeachtlichen Mengen zu besitzen schien. Lauren zwang sich dazu, einzig und allein ans Geschäft zu denken, an das Überleben ihres kleinen Ladens, das mit einer Finanzspritze in solchen Größenordnungen zumindest vorübergehend gesichert wäre.

Sie griff nach einem Notizzettel und schrieb darauf die genommenen Maße nieder, ehe sie sich seiner Kragenweite, Schulterbreite und dem Brustumfang widmete, Oberkörperlänge vermaß und auch diese Daten notierte. Die ganze Zeit über tat er ihr den Gefallen und schwieg, bis sie Taillen- und Hüftumfang maß.

„Hast du...diesen Laden...ganz allein auf die Beine gestellt, Schätzchen?", fragte er mit dem Schatten eines süffisanten Grinsens auf seinen Lippen, als sie das Maßband an seinen Unterhosenbund drückte.

Sichtlich irritiert über diese Frage suchte Lauren einige Sekunden lang nach den richtigen Worten, ehe sie erklärte: „Nein."

„Nein?", hakte er nach, als wäre dieses einzelne Wort so kompliziert, dass es ambige Interpretationen zuließ.

„Nein", bestätigte sie ihm ein zweites Mal und zog das Maßband ein, griff wieder nach dem Bleistift und schmierte das genommene Maß in Inch nieder. Sie war es gewohnt, Smalltalk mit ihren Kunden zu führen, um ihnen die Zeit zu vertreiben, in der sie stillhalten mussten, allerdings hatte sie noch nie einen so außergewöhnlichen Gast in ihrer Schneiderstube begrüßt, weswegen es ihr unangenehm war, über belanglose Dinge mit ihm zu sprechen. Er schien ihr nicht der Typ für sinnloses Geschwätz zu sein; dafür wirkte er zu wachsam, behielt sie zu genau im Auge, als dass er sich nur die Zeit nicht zu lang werden lassen wollte.

„Hast du ihn dir gekauft?", hakte er nach, ohne dass sie wusste, worauf er mit dieser Fragerei hinauswollte. Sie ging langsam vor ihm in die Knie, obwohl ihr diese demütige Haltung mehr als unangenehm war.

„Nein. Ich habe den Laden für meine Mutter übernommen", sagte sie leise, verdrängte die Traurigkeit, die sie jetzt noch manchmal nach so langen Jahren überwältigte, und maß die äußere Länge seiner Beine. Sie wusste nicht, warum, aber sie hatte geglaubt, seine Haut würde sich kalt anfühlen; so kalt, wie das ewige Lächeln auf seinen Zügen anmutete. Aber zu ihrer Überraschung sprühte er vor lebendiger Wärme.

„Oh...", machte er, als interessierte ihn diese Neuigkeit brennend, „...und wieso führt sie diesen Laden nicht mehr?"

Lauren hielt inne, starrte auf das gelbe Maßband und die darauf verewigten schwarzen Ziffern, die kurzzeitig vor ihren Augen verschwammen. „Weil sie...weil sie gestorben ist", erklärte sie widerstrebend und leise, sah noch immer auf das Band, ohne die Zahl wirklich zu sehen, die die Länge seines linken Beines beschrieb.

Sie erwartete eine geheuchelte Mitleidsbekundung oder sein ausgesprochenes Mitgefühl, aber nichts dergleichen kam über seine Lippen. Lediglich die Frage: „Wie?"

Lauren meinte, sich verhört zu haben und starrte erschüttert zu ihm auf. „Was?"

„Ich fragte...", begann er und zeichnete mit der Zungenspitze die Linien seiner schrecklichen Narben nach, „..._wie_ sie gestorben ist."

Ungläubig sah sie zu ihm auf. In seinen Augen lag keinerlei Beileid oder Mitgefühl, sein maskenhaft wächsernes Gesicht präsentierte sich ihr mit unbescholtener Gleichgültigkeit, so als wäre er sich der Geschmacklosigkeit seiner kühnen Frage nicht bewusst. Und als noch kurioser empfand sie es, dass sie sich antworten hörte: „Leukämie. Es ging recht schnell."

Den Blick heftete sie auf seine schmalen Fesseln, die von der doch eher gewöhnungsbedürftigen Farbgebung seiner Strümpfe umhüllt waren. Er verfügte zweifelsohne über einen fragwürdigen Geschmack. Jetzt rechnete Lauren mit einem mitfühlenden Kommentar, mit Trostworten, die ein Fremder unbeholfen aussprach, um das unangenehme Schweigen in solch einer Situation auszufüllen. Aber nicht dieser Fremde. Er schwieg kurzzeitig, musterte sie von oben herab und Lauren war sich nicht sicher, ob es nur seine stets zu einem Lächeln verformte Mundwinkel waren, oder ob er sie wirklich höhnisch wie ein Geier angrinste, sich an dem wieder an die Oberfläche beförderten Schmerz ergötzte. Lauren wandte den Blick ab und schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. Wieso sollte er wegen so etwas lächeln, sich daran erfreuen? Es war absurd, ein Streich, den ihr ihre überreizten Sinne spielten, was wiederum ihrer Übermüdung verschuldet war.

„Keine schöne Art zu sterben", murmelte er über ihr, während sie gerade dabei war, die Innenseite seines Beins auszumessen.

Sie hielt inne, sah wieder zu ihm auf. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es in dieser Hinsicht überhaupt eine angenehme Art gibt", erwiderte sie leise und versuchte vergebens den Kloß in ihrem Hals hinunterzuschlucken. Sechs Jahre lag es schon zurück und doch hatte sie es noch nicht verarbeitet, wurde tagein tagaus daran erinnert, wenn sie diesen Laden und somit das Andenken an ihre Mutter pflegte. Auf diese unsensible Art mit allem konfrontiert zu werden, traf sie heftiger, als sie sich je vorzustellen gewagt hätte. Sie erschrak ein wenig, als sie die unerwartet sanfte, menschliche Wärme seiner Hand an ihrem Hals spürte. Wie sie vor ihm auf dem harten Parkett kniete und zu ihm aufschaute, kam sie sich einmal mehr unterlegen vor.

„Es gibt Schlimmeres, als tot zu sein", hörte sie ihn über sich säuseln, tief, dunkel und auf eine Art, die sie bis ins Mark erschütterte. So wie er im Gesicht zugerichtet war, kaufte sie ihm sogar seine Worte ab. Dass er dabei über ihre Wange strich und grinste, war eine verstörende Erfahrung, gab ihr das Gefühl, dass sie ihrem eigenen Tod im Moment so nah wie nie zuvor war, hier in ihrer eigenen Schneiderstube, umringt von ebenso toten und seelenlosen Ankleidepuppen, die Laurens Kreationen zur Schau stellten.

„Ich kann mir nichts Schlimmeres vorstellen", sagte sie leise, stockend und wie in Trance, das Band in ihren Händen war vollends in Vergessenheit geraten.

„Oh...sag das nicht, Schätzchen, nein, nein, sag das nicht", raunte er, flüsterte er fast nur, so als fürchtete er, ein laut gesprochenes Wort würde diesen sonderbaren Moment zerplatzen lassen wie eine dünne Seifenblase. Sie sah ihm in die Augen, in dieses unergründliche Dunkel, das sie zum ersten Mal als tiefstes Braun wahrnahm, und hörte nichts anderes als ihren eigenen Herzschlag in den Ohren. Es war ein surrealer Moment, so verdreht wie ein Gemälde von Dalí, fast schon ein magischer Augenblick, in dem sie die eigentliche Bürde ihres Alltags in den Hintergrund geraten ließ und sich auf diesen merkwürdigen Menschen vor sich konzentrierte. Ihn umgab eine verwirrende, ja, auch ängstigende Aura, ein gespenstisches Wesen, wie er umringt von goldgelben Schatten aufrecht stand, die schlaksige, aber dennoch nicht schwächlich wirkende Gestalt aus ihrer knienden Perspektive noch größer schien. Gepaart mit seinen verheißungsvoll gewisperten Worten, war Lauren einen erschreckend langen Moment so, als träumte sie das alles nur, als konstruierte ihr überreiztes Nervenkostüm ein beunruhigend real wirkendes Phantasma.

Etwas klimperte leise, fast lautlos, und doch genügte die schwache Erahnung eines Geräuschs, um Lauren aus ihren Gedanken zu reißen. Sie schaute verdutzt hinab und realisierte, dass es das Klicken des schmalen Metallclips gewesen war, der die Enden des Maßbandes zusammenhielt und auf den Boden geschlagen hatte.

Sie räusperte sich nervös und hob das Band auf, zog es auseinander und legte es in einem neuerlichen Versuch, die Innenbeinlänge auszumessen, an seinen Knöchel. Die Länge der Außenseite war ihr in diesem sonderbaren Moment schon wieder entfallen. Fast rechnete sie damit, dass er sie anzüglich betrachten oder einen unpassenden Kommentar abliefern würde, als sie ihn bat, die Beine leicht auseinander zu stellen, damit sie den karteikartengroßen Streifen Karton an seinen Schritt legen konnte, um somit die exakte Innenlänge zu messen. Aber im Gegensatz zu nicht wenigen anderen Kunden fügte er sich schweigend, seufzte nur ein wenig ungeduldig und schlug immer wieder mit der Hand gegen seinen schmalen Oberschenkel, um Lauren auf diese Weise zu signalisieren, dass er nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit hatte. Was auch immer ihn dazu bewegt hatte, nach den Umständen des Todes ihrer Mutter zu fragen, es schien ihm als wesentlich reizvollere Angriffsfläche gedient zu haben als diese doch recht intime, wenn auch flüchtige Berührung.

Für Lauren war es eine Erleichterung, wieder aufstehen zu können. Nicht nur, weil ihr die Knie schmerzten, sondern weil sie wieder einen gewissen Abstand zu dem Fremden einnehmen konnte. Gleichzeitig lernte sie wieder, gleichmäßig zu atmen, wofür ihr ihre Lungen Dank zollten. Sie trat an den niedrigen Schreibtisch heran und notierte die letzten Werte, schuf sich eine kurze Übersicht, wie viel Stoff sie ordern musste-

„War's das?"

Erschrocken wirbelte sie herum, als sie seine Stimme dicht an ihrem Ohr vernahm und seinen warmen Atem unangenehm kitzelnd über ihre Ohrmuschel streifen spürte. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er so nah an sie herangetreten war. Als sie sich zu ihm umwandte, musste sie den Kopf in den Nacken legen, um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Der Fremde hatte sich wieder angezogen, wenngleich das Hemd liederlich aus seiner Hose herausblitzte und das Jackett nur lässig um seine Schultern hing. Er begutachtete sie mit einer gewissen Neugierde, die nichts Gutes verhieß, die implizierte, dass er sie gut im Auge behielt und durchschaute, sollte sie auf den Gedanken kommen, irgendwelche Mätzchen zu veranstalten.

„J-ja", kam es irgendwie aus ihrer staubtrockenen Kehle. Ihr war schwindlig und schlecht, je länger sie seinen Duft einatmete, der sie an viele Dinge erinnerte – und keines davon war sonderlich angenehmer Natur. Die Kante des Schreibtischs bohrte sich in ihren Rücken, als sie mit einem rückwärts gerichteten Schritt versuchte, ein wenig Abstand zu ihm zu gewinnen. Belustigt drehte er den Kopf und machte damit einem Hund alle Ehre. Trotz all der Komik in seinen entstellten Zügen war Lauren nicht nach Lachen zumute, es kam ihr vor, als stünde sie einem diabolischen Clown gegenüber, dem es nur an Schminke und der richtigen Aufmachung fehlte. Jener Aufmachung, für die sie sich zu schneidern bereit erklärt hatte. Ein Schaudern fuhr durch ihre Glieder, ließ sie trotz der noch immer im Zenit stehenden Temperaturen frösteln.

Obwohl ihr Instinkt sagte, dass es nicht richtig war, nahm sie seinen Auftrag an, schlug sich die Nächte seinetwegen um die Ohren, und weshalb? Nur um die Galgenfrist des unvermeidlichen Schicksals zu verlängern und den Laden noch nicht sofort auf den Abgrund zuzusteuern. Das Geld, über das er zweifelsohne verfügte, mochte schmutzig sein, vielleicht sogar Blut an sich kleben haben, aber es rettete Laurens Existenz, half ihr dabei, über die Runden zu kommen. Und was konnte ein Anzug schon für einen Schaden anrichten? Es war ja nicht so, dass sie einen unmoralischen Auftrag für ihn erfüllte. Mit diesen Gedanken beschwichtigte sie sich selbst, überzeugte sich mehr oder weniger erfolgreich davon, dass sie nichts Falsches tat, selbst wenn sie übliche Geschäftspraktiken für ihn umging.

„Das heißt...", entsann sie sich und betrachtete seine Hände, die wieder in den Handschuhen aus kühlem, synthetischem Leder steckten, „...ich muss Ihre Hände ausmessen." Fahrig griff sie nach dem Maßband und schlang es um sein Handgelenk, ehe sie die einzelnen Fingerglieder ausmaß. Er ließ es ohne jedweden Kommentar geschehen, wenngleich sie ihm ansah, dass er sich langweilte und Langeweile nicht zu den Empfindungen gehörte, denen er gern frönte.

„Ich gebe die Bestellung morgen in Auftrag", sagte sie, um die unheimliche Stille zwischen ihnen zu zerstören. Er schaute sie unentwegt an, so als sezierte, demontierte er sie mit seinen bloßen Blicken. Schließlich schürzte er die Lippen, entließ sie aus dieser widernatürlichen Haltung mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch und modellierte mit ihnen ein humorloses Grinsen.

„Sehr gut, sehr gut, wirklich sehr gut", pflichtete er ihr hektisch flüsternd bei und nickte unterstreichend, „wann wirst du mit allem fertig sein?"

Lauren hob perplex die Brauen und dachte nach, schüttelte abwesend den Kopf und murmelte: „Ich muss warten, bis die Stoffe da sind, jedes Stück maßgeschneidert anfertigen..."

Er begann ungeduldig mit dem rechten Bein zu zappeln wie jemand, der äußerst nervös war. In seinen Augen ruhte jedoch keinerlei Nervosität, sie wanderten nicht hektisch umher, sondern taxierten sie unabänderlich. „Danach habe ich nicht gefragt", erinnerte er sie unterkühlt, verzog den linken Mundwinkel so, dass die abstruse Linie seines keilförmigen, künstlichen Lächelns gebrochen wurde und seinen Mund zu einer jähzornigen Grimasse verzerrte.

Lauren schluckte, doch ihre Kehle blieb nach wie vor schmerzhaft trocken. Sie sah ihm an, dass ihm nicht der Sinn nach Geplauder stand. Er wollte Fakten, weil er es eilig hatte. In Gedanken überschlug sie den Aufwand, den sie mit einberechnen musste, um ihm diesen Anzug mit allem Drum und Dran zu schneidern, ehe sie zögerlich sagte: „Zwei Wochen. Ich werde zwei Wochen dafür brauchen."

Das missfiel ihm sichtlich. Die Augen, von denen Lauren geglaubt hatte, sie könnten nicht noch schwärzer und unheilvoller wirken, wurden von einem Schatten überzogen. Sein Mund lächelte nicht; selbst die Viertelkreise auf seinen Wangen konnten nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen. Dann durchfuhr ein schwaches Zucken sein Gesicht; es war, als verspürte er einen kurzen Stromschlag. Dann richtete er das Revers seines abgetragenen Jacketts, ließ den Blick über ihren Arbeitsplatz schweifen und sagte dann: „Du hast fünf Tage, Missy."

Es war ihm anzusehen, dass er keine Widerworte dulden würde und gleichsam sah sich Lauren außerstande, aufmüpfig zu reagieren. Mit großen Augen starrte sie ihn an, ihre Mundwinkel regten sich in dem erfolglosen Versuch, etwas zu erwidern, während er sich von ihr abwandte und sich schwingenden Schrittes zur Tür begab.

Während die klingenden Glöckchen noch vermittelten, dass der sonderbare Gast das Geschäft verlassen hatte, starrte Lauren noch immer in die abgedunkelte Nische des Verkaufsraums. Wie sollte sie eine Arbeit in fünf Tagen erledigen, für die sie allein und ohne jedwede Unterstützung im Verkauf vierzehn Tage benötigte?

Die Antwort war so simpel wie erschütternd: indem sie sich schleunigst dransetzte. Am besten schon gestern.

-tbc-


End file.
